Percy Jackson
by mw11
Summary: Percy and annabeth meet harry potter and harry ask out annabeth for a date annabeth said yes but Percy say no also PERCY is in love with the new half blood britney spears !
1. Chapter 1

Website for this imageFull-size image - Same sizex largerSize:480 × 360Type:11KB JPG

This image may be subject to copyright.

Percy: hay annabeth did you see a girl how look like Britney spears .

annabeth: why do you want to now.

Percy: just wondering .

annabeth: i did see her terns out Britney spears is an half blood.

Percy: really omg im like in love with her i could marry her.

annabeth: marry her! :0

Percy: if she was you

harry: Avada Kadavra!

Percy:how the hell was that

annabeth: I dont now but we should check it out!

Percy:how are you

harry: how are you!

Percy: I ask you fist you bustard!

harry: dont make me kill you

Percy: like you can kill me

harry: i c

annabeth: just tell us how you are !

harry: (thinking to him self) i think im in love

annabeth: well how are you!

harry: my name is harry potter and im a wizard do you want to go out for food some time.

annabeth:did you just ask me out.

Percy: did you just ask her out.

harry: yes i did plz go out with me

Percy: no she dating me not an ugly bitch like you!

annabeth: OK i go with you.

Percy:what!


	2. Chapter 2

Website for this image Full-size image - Same size larger Size:480 × 360Type:11KB JPG

This image may be subject to copyright.

Percy: really your going to a date with him when you have a boy friend

annabeth: harry will you give us a sec

harry: OK

Percy: what are you doing your going out with that bitch

annabeth: I just want to see if this harry guy is stronger it not like im going to foll in love unless his parents are died because of some evil guy and it took all that he has to kill him!

Percy: OK you have a point there well i then you should go but dont fall in love! or I will kill him

annabeth: dont be so mad you now I wont fall in love unless his parents are died because of some evil guy and it took all that he has to kill him!

_**HERRY AND ANNABETH DATE !**_

harry: my parents died because of some evil guy and it took all that he has to kill him

annabeth: i think im in love what is Percy going to say harry is good looking ans talented and has so much story

Percy: your in what with that guy

annabeth: im in love with him but it not like im leaving you i still love you !

Percy: ok then how is it going to be that lame ass wiz or me !

annabeth: give me some time

Percy: this is just my day!

Britney spears: hi I need some help figuring out where im suppose to be and one more thing will you hold this against me!

Percy: omg your Britney spears I love you I mean I love your songs not that I dont like you or any thing I never new you where a half blood !

Britney spears: me to I just found out that my mom is Aphrodite

Percy: my dad is poseidon we should go out some time

Britney spears: we should next Friday maybe

annabeth: Perc

Percy: ok!

Britney spears: ok then see you till tell then

Percy:Ill be there

annabeth: you idiot we are dating

Percy: hey you had a date with that son of a b****

annabeth: dont call him that he and you are the love of my life

Percy: well Britney and you are the love of my life

annabeth: Britney and me !

Percy: n no only y you

annabeth: thats better

Britney and


	3. Chapter 3

Website for this imageFull-size image - Same sizex largerSize:480 × 360Type:11KB JPG

This image may be subject to copyright.

grover: hey man so what am I doing hear?

Percy:we are looking for the kidney of the sea

grover: what the sea has a kidney

Percy: no you now in the move titanic you now the kidney of the sea

grover: ya that movie made me cry it was so sad never let go jack never !

Percy: at lest let go of me !

grover: sorry man

Percy: OK lets get started now im just going to spit the water up

grover: wont that make your dad mad?

Percy: no he probably at Olympus

grover: but what if he still in there

Percy: let just get stared that was easy the water just split in tow

grover: OK let see there fish sea weed your dad looking really angry

Percy: my dad hi daddy

president: son what are you doing

Percy:well you see I have a date with Britney spears next Friday and and I wanted to get her something good

president: son just one thing did you get her number?

Percy: not yet!

president: then harry before you lose her

Percy: got it!

president: got what?

Percy: the kidney of the sea !

president: the sea does not have a kidney?

Percy: no! you now the move titanic the old lady throw it in the sea

president: that movie made me cry

grover: i now

president & grover: never let go jack never!

Percy: OK we get it !

president: you should go now dont be late for your date!

Percy: it next Friday


End file.
